masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaloneous/Mass Effect 3 Ending DLC Denied and PAX
This blog contains current and previous theories that are still considered SPECULATION! *Information updated on a regular basis and is subject to changes. **Other blogs of interest can be read here: ***BioWare Community Feedback for New DLC ***Bioware Co-Founder Dr. Ray Muzyka Speaks Out by Raymorn. ***Excellent analysis on Fan Entitlement and artistic vision by Phantomdasilva. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Lazarus Project 3.0 Fan made endings application. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DEBUNKED THEORIES ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- New True Ending All Along A few hours ago an anonymous user who leaked the multiplayer DLC (just an hour earlier) has claimed that the ending fiasco was deliberate because of the game’s storyline being leaked. They changed it so they could have more time to prepare the real ending DLC. It is called “'The Truth'”, and will be released in April or May… You will be able to continue your story if you picked any of the endings. Your decision during the sequence will have a big effect on the ending of '''The Truth'. Also, The Truth adds two new sets of enemies, new classes, and multiplayer maps, including “Firebase Hive”, which is a small area of the last remaining Collector Ship included in the DLC, which, by the way, you should definitely bring Javik the Prothean along if you have them.'' The following picture shows some of the leaked multiplayer classes and races. One race that isn’t shown is the Prothean Adept and Vanguard. This DLC also, enables the ability for owners of the preorder and From Ashes DLC to find their DLC weapons in reinforcement packs. All of that content, and this might as well be labelled an expansion. And it’s Free! According to Bioware's Community Manager Jennifer Merizan this is a false rumor. Source The source of this information can be found here (LINK) THIS THEORY IS NOW DEBUNKED AND PROVEN FALSE Confirmation can be seen here: https://twitter.com/#!/masseffect/status/181035997151232000 *'The multiplayer leak has been confirmed as true and was announced as free during PAX 2012.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Harbinger/Child in game model theory' Harbinger/Child in game model theory: Because of leaks being the cause of all this nonsense I will not be going into specifics just yet. Specific specialized PC software tools can be used to do this and I am not going to say which as it constitutes a breach of the user licence to do so. (Note: I was not the one that did it). Anyways, somebody claimed to have used a model viewer on the game files and there's actually some hard proof that the Indoctrination theory might be true, or at least might have been true sometime in development. The image in question was this: http://i.imgur.com/TywdI.png However, this is not true and the image was altered by someone with too much time on their hands. The actual image is this: http://i.imgur.com/r6xuQ.png Credit goes to Cygnus888 for clarifying this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Liara waking Shepard' A recently released photo may also back up this claim in some shape or form as well Leaked Image. *'Confirmed fake:' **Link 1 confirmation **Link 2 confirmation ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- UPDATE ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bioware are listening about it now and have asked people to voice there opinion on the BioWare forum thread so they know how to shape their response. Please go on their and voice what you thought is needed or show your support for another person's idea that you agree with. Link here:http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/355/index/9992961 Ignore all supposed leaks because that started this fiasco in the first place (I know this is hypocritical since this is a blog about a leak) and voice your opinion on the endings and how you want it to end. They want to hear from you now and this is because they are listening and willing to do something to fix this. It may have been planned all along, it may not, but you can be assured that BioWare are thinking about the satisfaction of their fan base too and you will not be disappointed. The following blog contains links to comprehensive polls and the feedback section on the BioWare Social Network. *BioWare Community Feedback for New DLC ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FINAL UPDATE Keep the pressure up because if you do and it's true then Bioware will likely make it a free DLC, if it isn't then they will at least know the DLC is needed by the fanbase! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Until then, Remember, HOLD THE LINE! Demand better endings!Sign the facebook campaign because it is for charity too! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Link here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/324/index/10089946 In response to this the fans have set up this page so read the first post and the advice given. 1) Very Important Link: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/355/index/10084349/1 After reading the 1st post of the above link (1) use the second link to respond. 2) Official Suggestions: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/355/index/10098213/1 3) Sign the Facebook Campaign: Demand a Better Ending Petition on Facebook. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RetakeME3 Campaign RetakeME3 has started a letter campaign if anyone wants to join in. There's nothing like a good old fashioned letter campaign. Physical letters can often mean a lot more than digital ones. I'd like everyone who is willing and able to compose a letter to send to Bioware (just them for the moment). Letters need to be short, and simple. Highlight why you are writing to them, and what you are asking for. Do not suggest ideas for a new ending other than in vague terms. BE POLITE AND COURTEOUS. If it wouldn't be in a Disney cartoon it shouldn't be in your letter. Retake are asking any fan who wishes to have clarification to send out their letters and emails on the 26th of March. add: #RetakeMassEffect somewhere in your letter, so they know we are all in this together. Can't send a physical letter? Email works, same rules as above. Where to send: Mailing Address: *BioWare Edmonton *200-4445 Calgary Trail NW *Edmonton AB *Canada T6H 5R7 and you can contact BioWare via this email. Email: contact@bioware.com ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RetakeME3 Campaign Website: http://www.retakemasseffect.org/ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It also reminds me of a quote I once read and I feel it is appropriate for this situation and sums up my feelings. There is nothing so well known as that we should not expect something for nothing - but we all do and call it Hope. Edgar Howe ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Important Video Updates ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Finally I would like to link four videos that I feel the community will find very interesting. The first 3 videos are long but truly they are worth the time it takes to watch them. I highly recommend that people watch the first three videos in order as they expand on the series, its origins and the stages at which it changed Storyline Videos *This first link is to a video by a developer on the original concept for Mass Effect by Drew Karpyshyn and the potential for fixing the story as it is. **'Drew Karpyshyn's Original Storyline' *This following video was in response to the overwhelming response to the first video of Drew Karpyshyn's initial story idea and potiential ways of salvaging the endings. This video focuses on the Illusive Man's role and the overall role of Cerberus in Mass Effect. **'TIM & Cerberus' *This final video of the 3 relates to the Indoctrination Theory, the future of BioWare and the Importance of Choice as a core theme of the Mass Effect series. This video also looks at the stress and strain put on developers during one of the most ambitious projects in gaming development so far. A nice touch in allowing the fans to appreciate the realities facing the people behind the scenes. **'The Importance of Choice' Indoctrination Theories and GroupThink *The following videos show the most popular fan theories for the Indoctrination Theory. **Indoctrination Theory. **Angry Joe Analysis. **Indoctrination & Shepard's Pride. **ALL Mass Effect 3 Dream Sequences. *An interesting article arguing against the Indoctrination Theory that is worth a read. It provides a logical breakdown and analysis of real world and in game events and puts forward a strong case that this theory is a fan made one (though good) which is severely flawed. **Why the Idoctrination Theory doesn't work. *Here is another video arguing against the Indoctrination Theory which builds on a previous video with regards to the inconsistencies in the endings produced by BioWare. **The Mass Effect 3 Indoctrination Theory. *The following videos deconstruct the entire game, its place in the series and the endings. The videos also crafts arguments that point out the logical faults in the Indoctrination Theory. There are some continuity errors in the videos narrators arguments but he address them later in the video. **Mass Effect 3: Bookends of Destruction Part 1. **Mass Effect 3: Bookends of Destruction Part 2. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PAX ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As we all are aware of now, PEnny Arcade Expo (PAX) is taking place in Boston from the 6th - 8th of April. Many different game developers and companies will be there but more importantly the BioWare/Mass Effect 3 Panel will be taking questions etc. *The following list has details on the PAX panel and other relevant items; **The PAX site has confirmed that Casey Hudson will not be there. **This list they give includes ***Chris Priestly (Community Manager), ***Mike Gamble (Producer), ***Corey Gaspur (Combat Designer), ***Patrick Weekes (Writer), ***John Dombrow (Writer), ***Reid Buckmaster (Quality Assurance). The event itself will be broadcat on GameSpot and I will update once a link becomes available. Here is a link to potiential places it can be watched online. *Link. PAX panel audience recording New longer videos from PAX uploaded by a member of the audience. (all videos are in sequence one after the other. *Video 1 *Video 2 *Video 3 *Video 4 *Video 5. I will update with more as they become available. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- No New Endings ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There is an article in today's (2nd April) newspaper Reforma in Mexico about the ME3 ending controversy. Daniel Gonzalez, director of marketing and public relations for EA Latin America, says that they will release no DLC with a different ending. There will be a epilogue DLC to better explain the details of the ending, which will cost this minority of players but the ending will remain the same. Regarding the future of the franchise, he declared that ME3 was the end of Shepard but not the end of the game, and promised that news about more MP DLC would be forthcoming in two weeks' time. I don't think that leaves an awful lot of room for interpretation. For anyone who was hoping for a different ending and not a clarification of the dreadful current one, it doesn't look good. *The following link has more details on this new development. **Link Personally, I think we should wait until PAX before coming to any conclusions. This could simply be an out of touch Executive spouting gibberish and trying to save face or it could be that he doesn't know what BioWare are planning and is responding like so many others who are not fully aware of the facts. I'm going to wait unttil BioWare has at least address/touched on the topic at PAX. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Blog posts